This proposal requests funding for Years 21-25 of the NIA P30 Michigan Center on the Demography of Aging (MiCDA). The overarching goal of MiCDA is to promote new research on the demography and economics of aging at both the University of Michigan and outside the UM community. Housed at Michigan's Institute for Social Research (ISR) and jointly run by ISR's Population Studies Center and Survey Research Center, MiCDA serves as a critical link across campus units that are doing aging-related research. Over the next five years, MiCDA will undertake activities to further advance research around four signature themes: (1) chronic disease and disability; (2) life course determinants of late-life health and well-being; (3) aging, genetics, and social science; and (4) economics of savings and retirement. MICDA will also continue to promote the wide use of Michigan's NIA-funded data collections nationally and internationally. Specifically research will be promoted through the following cores: Core A. The Administration and Research Support Core will continue to administer MiCDA activities and will provide web, computing, and data-related support services to MiCDA affiliates. Core B. The Program Development Core will continue Its focus on strengthening MiCDA's faculty and funding 15-20 pilot projects that highlight signature themes. Core C. The External Innovative Network Core's will facilitate new research in the Center's signature areas through four networks: TRENDS in Old-Age Disability, International HRS Sjster Studies, Longitudinal Studies of Aging in the U.S., and Life Course Health Dynamics and Disparities. Core D. The Dissemination Core will distribute findings by MiCDA affiliates and promote aging research with Michigan-based NIA-supported surveys. Core E. The MICDA Enclave will provide access to restricted aging-related data that require special protection. Goals this cycle are to expand Its holdings, engage in outreach activities, offer training In the use and protection of confidential data, and conduct research to Improve access and confidentiality protection. Core F. The Coordinating Center will enhance communication for the P30 program and will work with the Population Reference Bureau to disseminate findings from across the Centers to the public.